The present invention relates to the technical field of hinge production, in particular to a device for automatically assembling a hinge.
Hinge is a necessary component of an automobile, and has a great demand. However, the existing hinge production mode is: an operator operates a single workstation on an auxiliary platform to complete a process step, and then the semi-finished hinge is conveyed to the next workstation via a conveyor belt to complete the next process step. Such a production mode has the problems of potential safety hazard and low production efficiency.